The Shaymin
by SyretteVidalina
Summary: "The only one who ever really cared was you, and I ruined that with a Pokeball." The story of how Ash and Gary got together (Assuming Ash CAN actually get older.) Rated T for language and suggestion.


I ran my hand over the grass-like back of the Shaymin we were analyzing. It really was a beautiful Pokémon, it seemed calm as it breathed in and out, the sweet smell of flowers filling the air with each exhale. I smiled at the Shaymin watching it's back for signs of relaxation.

We've already had this Pokémon for three weeks, it is by far the longest our lab has ever waited for a blood sample. I guess it was because I really connected to this Pokemon. I didn't want to scare it by shoving a syringe in its butt without establishing some kind of relationship with it.

I watched happily, as another flower sprouted onto its back. It almost seemed to be telling me everything was going to be okay. That we were friends. It's big, black orbs followed me as I made my way to the treat stash.

"You wanna treat?" I asked aloud, earning myself a cheerful response from the Shaymin. "Good." I smiled. I always enjoyed the company of the Pokemon more than my lab partners, but sometimes there really was no way to avoid them.

"Uhh, Professor-"

"It's still Gary, Micheal." I rolled my eyes as I turned to face one of the many interns of our lab, Micheal Mayva.

"R-right." He stuttered. "I know your busy and really don't like to be disturbed and"

And the ignoring began. He always rambled on and on as if he had something important to say. Maybe that's why he still didn't have a girlfriend. Come to think of it he wasn't all that unattractive. His longer, dark brown hair framed his face well, and matched his eyes perfectly. He was young enough to still have a childish looking face with all of the manly features women now-a-days ask for. So why is it that he seems so dull?

"Micheal, I get it. What did you need?"

"Y-yes," He hesitated, but continued awkwardly. "Someone is here to see you, umm, Gary."

I grunted a bit then turned back to the Shaymin, handing her the treat. "Tell them I am busy."

"He won't take no for an answer. He says it's urgent."

I sighed, fiddling through papers on my desk. "Send him in then."

"Yes, uh Gary."

I rubbed my temples in frustration taking a seat. I glanced over at the Shaymin, breathing in a deep sigh of frustration. The newly sprouted flower was beginning to close. I guess it sensed my uneasiness, damn, and I was so close to getting it to fully trust me too.

Slowly, I raised my hand to gently touch the Pokemon, allowing it to once again sniff me. Much to my surprise, the flower began to open once again.

Suddenly the door to the lab flew open hitting the wall on the other side and creating the loudest noise I had heard in my lab for months. I watched as the Shaymin I had worked so hard to trust me ball into a defensive curl in an attempt to blend into the non-existent flower patch.

I sighed as I began to rub my temples in time with the footsteps of the perpetrator. This had better be _really _important.

"Gary?" A familiar voice rang through my ears.

My eyes widened as they looked up to lock eyes with the one person I dreaded most of all, Ash Ketchum. He looked older now, his dark hair was now free from the dreaded hat he used to wear and his old vest was replaced with a classier, black cardigan. His soft smile seemed drew my attention to his lips, which was something I wasn't very accustomed to.

Ash leaned over my desk crossing his arms, and leaning closer to my face. It caused hormones to flair within me. My mouth began to dry and my heart began to beat furiously. Why did my face burn like this?

"Been awhile huh?"

How could he be so casual about it? How could he not see how he was affecting me? "Yeah." I managed as I attempted to calm my breathing.

"How've you been?" He smiled.

"Good, I guess. Things have been slow here. You?" I was determined to win this stare down.

"Yeah, I'd like to say I was doing better…" his voice trailed off, following his eyes, drowning in the rest of the room.

"Oh?" And this is where our actual conversation begins. "What makes you say that?"

"Ahh," He reached his hand up to scratch behind his head, like he didn't really want to tell me. "Gary you may want to sit down?"

I complied leaning even closer to the tan, dark-haired man. "I'm listening."

"Well, Professor Oak is.." He paused.

I tried my hardest not to role my eyes. Was this really all he was here for.

"Professor Oak died last night." His soft eyes darted back to my own, probably looking for some sadness, heartbreak or even despair. Too bad he was going to have to return to pallet town disappointed.

"I see. Is that all you came here for?" I stood back up and began analyzing some documents.

"Gary!" Ash pushed himself off of the desk. "Don't you even care a little bit!? He was your only family after all!"

That was it. I had had it. I turned, slamming the paperwork in my hands down on the table. "No I don't! He never gave a shit about me anyway! It was always 'Ash this' and 'Ash that'! He never once saw what I did. Never once told me he was proud of me! Even when I came to Pallet town to visit. But you know what? I don't even care anymore!" I threw my arms up in to air to make gestures around the room. "I built this place from the ground up! I did all of this by myself, no thanks to that unsupportive asshole of a grandfather!"

"Don't talk about him like that, I know you don't really feel that way, and I'm sure your just over reacting-"

"Why do you think I became a researcher?"

"I don't know, you like research?"

"No." I sighed. "I wanted to make him proud Ash. I made many scientific breakthroughs, but still could make anyone proud. Now all I have is this cold lab to show for it. I spend most days and nights here, hiding my shame from everyone. The only one who ever really cared was you, and I ruined that with a Pokeball." My eyes began to sting and I had to take a step back to catch myself on the desk behind me.

"I see." I shut my eyes as I listened to the tapping of his tennis shoes against the floor come closer.

As his arms wrapped around me, I inhaled, smelling the smell of fresh cologne. His breath was warm on my collarbone, sending a small chill down my spine.

"Gary," He whispered softly. "You know I forgave you a long time ago right. In fact without you, I never would have gotten this far, and I know it might not mean much, but I'm proud of you."

My eyes shot open, cracking every wall my heart had built, and sending it tumbling to the ground. How did he always manage to do that to me? "Ash?"

His head lifted slightly from its position on my collarbone to reveal his soft smile. "Yes?"

I pushed my lips into his, earning me a small gasp before a wonderful return of affection.

"What was that for?" He asked almost dazed.

"I don't know, it just felt like the right thing to do in that moment."

"I see, well then." He bit his lip and smiled wide before planting another kiss upon my lips. When he pulled away he whispered, "I think I know something else you can research."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, allowing him to pull me out of the lab, only stopping to take one last look at the Shaymin. It's back fully decorated with flowers.


End file.
